Currently, with development of an electronic communication industry, User Equipment (UE) such as a cellular phone, an electronic scheduler, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and the like has become a necessity of a modern society, and plays an important role of transferring information changing fast. This UE provides a convenient operation environment to a user via a Graphic User Interface (GUI) and provides various multimedia based on a web environment.
Recently, a user prefers a slimmer UE meeting portability and an appearance design. However, the UE applies various functions and receives a plurality of electronic parts, such that there is a difficulty in manufacturing the UE in a slim profile.